


Prompt #10 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #10Genre: Fantasy / HorrorDecember 21, 2020Prompt Idea: Child's giftSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #10 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Today was Violet's day. It was her birthday and she was ready for a day of being adored. At seven, she was sweet and as sunny as the morning light splashing on her face to wake her up. 

Her parents served her heart shaped pancakes and sang "Happy Birthday" to her between hugs and kisses at breakfast. Her grandparents called before she left for school and sang the birthday song over the phone and told her how much they adored her.

At school, her homeroom teacher gave her paper gold crown to wear all day. Before lunch her class sang happy birthday to her and they got to eat pink frosted cupcakes as a special treat. She got all sorts of little cards and token gifts from her classmates: colored pens, crayons, candy, Pokemon shaped erasers and other little trinkets. She clapped her hands and giggled in delight. Birthdays were the best! And she still had her birthday party after school!

When the class bell rang for lunch break, she grabbed her sack excitedly. She knew her mother had packed a special lunch for her and she would sit with her friends and they would probably sing again to her around the lunch table. 

"Don't go yet," called a small voice.

Violet saw Ava standing in the hallway. She had a gift box in her hand. 

Ava was the new girl in school and other kids teased her a lot. She was shy and stayed away from others.

"I've got a present for you." Ava handed the box to her.

Violet took the present and laid it on a bench. It was super light, but really pretty. It was wrapped in red cellophane packaging with a black fluffy bow. 

"It's really special," Ava said. "I'm giving it to you because you're the only one nice to me."

Violet felt her heart burst. She liked being told she was a good girl. "Can I open it?"

"Go ahead. It's yours. Forever and ever."

Violet giggled happily and untied it. She tore the gift wrap and yanked off the ribbon. She removed the lid on the paper box and peered inside. There was nothing inside.

"You gave me an empty box." Violet said.

Ava pressed her lips together and blew up her cheeks, suppressing laughter. 

"You're so silly! I got you the best present in the whole wide world. Mommy and daddy don't know I took it. But they won't miss it. They have tons."

"There's nothing there."

"Yes there is!" Ava grinned. "It's a ghost. You'll see it soon."


End file.
